Puella Magi Kiseki Magica
'|プエッラマギ奇跡マジカ}} is a fanseries created by Hickmanm. Plot Characters Puella Magi - The main protagonist of the series, Kiseki is a very shy and quiet girl who has problems socialising, therefore being very lonely. However, she is a creative and intelligent girl, who can be a little naive at times and is very prone to her emotions. After making a contract with Kyubey, wishing to have a true friend, she can transform into a magical girl whose theme colour is purple. Her weapon is a katana. - Friendly but sometimes aloof and cold, Asumi is a kind-hearted and sweet girl whom Kiseki meets after defeating a witch's familiar for the first time and was stated by Kyubey that Asumi is the true friend that Kiseki wished for. After making a contract with Kyubey, wishing to be able to protect Kiseki from any upcoming challenges, she can transform into a magical girl whose theme colour is orange. Her weapon is a lance. - A half Italian, half Japanese girl, Serena is a calm but sometimes abrasive 17-year old who is known in Mitakihara as a gentle and caring girl. However, this can often leave her prone to bullying and getting annoyed. Prior to the start of the series, Serena made a contract with Kyubey, wishing to be a much more stronger person. As a magical girl, her theme colour is green and her weapon is a staff. - Tomboyish and sporty, Maria is very positive and an older sister of 3. However, she can be a little clumsy and a bit reckless at times. Despite this, Maria is a responsible girl and never gives up when the going gets tough. After making a contract with Kyubey, wishing to always be there for her family to protect them, she can transform into a magical girl whose theme colour is white. Her weapon is a gun with unlimited bullets. - Mysterious and distant, Hoshino is an intelligent but very cold girl who appears to have a strong connection with both Kiseki and Asumi. However, underneath her cold exterior, is an energetic and playful girl who loves to make friends, and only acts cold to intimidate those whom remind her of her childhood. Prior to the start of the series, Hoshino made a contract with Kyubey, however, her wish is unknown. As a magical girl, her theme colour is yellow and her weapon is a pair of yoyos. Witches }} - The witch of summer who has a sadistic nature. It is said that Verano hates happiness and hope, and her kiss makes their victim despair to the point of killing themselves due to their hopelessness. }} - The witch of selfishness who has a desiring nature. Her kiss makes people want everything for themselves and this can eventually lead to death, which pleases Egoísta. }} - The witch of storms who has a greedy nature. Familiars Verano's Familiars * Lumière * Clair * Luisant Others * Media Episodes episodes}} As confirmed by Hickmanm, Kiseki Magica will have 24 episodes unlike Madoka Magica which had 12 episodes. The series will air on the 15th March, 2019. Music music}} Movies ''Puella Magi Kiseki Magica Movie 1: Breath of Hope'' is the 1st movie of Kiseki Magica, in which focuses on Kiseki and the others defending the world from the demon witch, }}, however, in order to defeat the witch, one of the girls must be sacrificed. Trivia Category:Fan Anime Category:Fan Spin-offs Category:Puella Magi Kiseki Magica